Only a Kiss
by Illucida
Summary: Some types of sleep can be broken by a kiss. Destiny trio, sorikai


A small boat only large enough for three paddled up to the dock. A tall, brown-haired man expertly tied the boat to a spoke so as not to drift away. The man turned to the little boys accompanying him.

"I'll be back at three to pick you up. Do you have the cooler?"

Riku nodded and lifted up the small cooler containing drink and snacks.

Sora launched a hug at his father, "Bye, Dad!"

The man chuckled, returning the hug and looping Riku into it. The boys clambered onto the dock, and the man rowed away, tossing a "Have fun!" over his shoulder.

"Aw, man! This is going to be so much fun!" Sora cheered.

Riku laughed, "We come here every day. What makes today so special?"

Sora crossed his arms, bringing one hand to cup his chin in an attitude of contemplation, "I don't know. I guess I just have a feeling that today is going to be different."

Riku smiled, and shook his head fondly, "Race you to the beach!"

Riku took off, having deposited the cooler in a shady area first. Sora made a noise of surprise, before racing after Riku.

Sora was so concentrated on running, that he didn't realize that Riku had stopped until he nearly bowled over the other boy.

"Wah!" Sora splayed out his arms, trying to keep himself from tripping as inertia caught up with him. Riku absently lent a steadying hand, eyes focused on something up ahead.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Sora asked.

"There's a girl. She's not from the main island."

Sora's eyes focused on the girl asleep on the beach. She had short red hair, and was wearing a purple and white dress. She was soaked, as if she had just washed up from the sea.

"Do you think she's another visitor then?" A man named Terra and a woman named Aqua had visited the islands not too long ago.

"Maybe. But she's so little; I don't think she'll be able to go back to wherever she came from."

"We should welcome her here then! Let's go wake her up!"

Sora and Riku approached the girl and kneeled down beside her. The boys then proceeded to try and wake her by gently shaking her arms, and calling out to her. Nothing they tried seemed to work.

"What do you think is wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" Sora looked to Riku for answers.

Riku thought for a minute, "I don't know. But I heard that some types of sleep can only be broken with a kiss."

"A-a kiss?!" Sora squeaked, a blush coloring his face.

"Yeah. It wouldn't have to be on the lips or anything."

If anything, Sora just got more flustered.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Riku lightly teased.

"You have to kiss her with me!"

Riku laughed, but agreed all the same. "You know, there's no saying that this will actually work."

"It's better than trying nothing though, right?"

Riku slowly nodded. He had only suggested it to tease Sora. But now that Sora was taking it so seriously, he didn't have the heart to not go through with it. Even if he didn't believe in things like Santa Claus or pixie dust…he believed in Sora. And if Sora thought that it might work…it probably would.

"On the count of three."

"One," Sora started off.

"Two."

"Three!"

Both boys swooped down on the girl, brushing the lightest and briefest of kisses on her pale cheeks. Blushes covered their faces, and in an unspoken agreement, they decided to never talk about it again. To their wonderment, the girl's eyelids began to lift, revealing dark blue eyes.

"Huh? Where am I? And who are you?"

"My name's Sora and he's Riku! Welcome to Destiny Islands!"

"Destiny…Islands," the girl carefully repeated, as if testing the words.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Riku asked.

"Oh! My name is Kairi…and…I don't remember. I don't remember anything!" Kairi said the last part, anxiety coloring her voice.

"Aw, it'll be okay, Kairi! My dad is coming to pick us up at three, and then he'll get you sorted out, no problem!" Sora reassured.

"You can play with us until then," Riku offered.

"O-okay," she said hesitantly, but continued more strongly, "Yeah, that'd be great."

They spent the hours playing. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Sora's father picked them up, and took Kairi to the Mayor, who decided to take her in. From then on out, Sora, Riku, and Kairi spent every day playing together.

Later, when Sora is older and has traveled to many worlds, he feels reassured when he hears a story about how if a kiss comes from your true love, it can break even the deepest of sleeps. He knows that Riku, Kairi, and him will always be connected; the kiss Riku and Sora had given Kairi wouldn't have worked, otherwise.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply

Note: I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
